


Warmth

by uchuupri



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Reader-Insert, Tokiya x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/pseuds/uchuupri
Summary: Tough times ask for loving solutions - a ficlet





	

      "I'm so proud of you! So, so proud!"  
      Tokiya's blue eyes stared at your form in front of him, uncertain of how to answer to your sudden comment. He didn't have the time to do so though because apparently you had more to say. So he stayed in silence, listening carefully to your words.  
      "I'm proud of your growth as a person, of how you have been dealing with the whole transition from being HAYATO to being yourself, and how you deal with yourself. I'm proud of how you overcame your problems and became someone your friends can trust and rely on. I'm proud of you as an artist, as a performer, geez, you've become even better than I would ever imagine" you took a deep breath before continuing, your eyes still glued to the floor. "I'm proud of how clever and inventive you are and yet you can combine this with being so calm and collected. I'm proud of how passionate you are when it comes to music, and of how you show this through your words and actions. I'm proud of your smile and I'm happy the latest ones are true and real smiles that come from joy or accomplishment. I'm proud of your level-headedness. I'm proud of you as a human being, and I just... I just have to say a big thank you" you sniffed, but tried to hide it with your speach "thank you for allowing me to be here to see it for myself, to be... to be here and to feel as if I'm part of it. Thank you, really." You felt you couldn't hold your tears anymore, and as you had finished emptying your overflowing heart in front of the man you loved already, you turned to leave, so you wouldn't take anymore of his precious time.  
       Before you could reach the door however, a hand held one of your shoulders and turned you around so you would face its owner again. Then it went up to hold your cheek, while the other hand held the other side. This time you had no escape as you felt Tokiya's eyes stare into your teary ones. His stern expression didn't give you a clue about what he intented to do, so you just let yourself bask in the warmth of his big hands against your skin. They were unexpectedly soft, although you would think of them as rougher from all the instruments Tokiya could play.  
       After a couple minutes, you just closed your eyes and in a guilty way started to enjoy how close the two of you were, even though you first intention was not to bother Tokiya anymore with yout petty problems. Only when you heard a sigh you let your eyes open, to find blue orbs gazing at you with such a strength you felt like you could never move out of your position.  
      "I am proud of you too" Tokiya started, a sudden sweet smile curling his lips as his thumbs ever so gently caressed your face, which was still sticky with tears. "I'm proud because you were so brave coming here to say these things to me." He then moved his hands to your shoulders to bring you closer; when you got close enough he sneaked his long arms around your slightly shaking frame and held you like you were his most precious possession. You could feel his breath on your ear as he kept talking, this time in a lower voice - almost a whisper.  
      "I am thankful too, as you said, because you were here to see me grow. And if I am allowed to, I'd like to ask you to stay where you are, so we can move on together, as far as we can. Would you grant me this wish?" You were able to hear a smile in his voice and you nodded, putting your arms around his torso, now fully enjoying his warm and loving embrace. What a better way to show how delighted you were to be with him?

**Author's Note:**

> Things left unsaid
> 
>  
> 
> BECAUSE HE'S A GODDAMN FICTIONAL CHARACTER (((((:


End file.
